Charlie Vincent
.]] Charlie Vincent is a hunter of the supernatural who frequently crosses paths with Deadfish. His supplies are bought from his lifelong friend Renon. Search for the Supernatural Charlie Vincent was the only child of a well to do family. The wealth his family afforded him allowed Charlie Vincent to live comfortably, however money could not buy Charlie Vincent the satisfaction he desired and he found his childhood boring and restless. Eventually Charlie Vincent realized if he is going to have the happiness he desires, he is going to obtain it by having exciting adventurers. Influencing Charlie Vincent's new pursuits was his fascination towards the supernatural and his favorite video game series: Castlevania. Vincents Advent At the age of 16 Vincent began his quest to hunt the supernatural things in the world. While Charlies first saga in the world of the supernatural failed in its goal, Charlie aquired many other interests like zoology apparently. Charlie Vincent became keen at understanding the many animals he checked out hoping to find his supernatural horror. Charlie Vincent also acquired a interest in theology in a attempt to find ways the supernatural is related to religion. In addition Charlie Vincents morality developed significantly in this time period due to his newly gained self-image as a righteous hero. This also meant that Charlie Vincent occasionally enforced it on those he perceived as being vile. Modern day Compared to his original outings Charlie Vincent has developed. Charlie Vincent has adopted a combination of scientific and Christian elements to his searches and he has physically developed from the amount of time he has spent outside. Charlie Vincent nowadays does not do his searches for the supernatural not just find evil demons to beat but to learn more about the world around him and find new specimens. The sheer amount of time he spends outside nowadays usually gives him a prominent tan in the warmer halves of each year. Strategies Charlie Vincent employs many strategies in his search for the supernatural some of which include: Increasing his searchs on days associated with evil activity like Halloween. Charlie Vincent will also do his search's almost exclusively at night until the his most recent outings. Besides that Charlie Vincent is fairly selective over where he searches for the supernatural, often preferring to do them in dark forests. Charlie Vincent is much like GEO in the sense that he incurs satisfaction from oversupplying himself. Some important items that Charlie Vincent frequently carries is a high end flashlight, night vision googles, a first aid kit, a magnifying glass and a medium sized sword in the case that he must defend himself. In more recent outings Charlie Vincent has also employed more Christian themed items to his repertoire like his pseudonyms namesake. Personality Charlie Vincent in his most recent days is superficially stern and distinguished; especially with his recent decision to grow out his facial hair. However what one ultimately finds is a curious and passionate philosopher whos disposition loosens up at the sight of adventure. Charlie Vincent is generally a sturdy and strong. His favorite food coincidentally is garlic which he eats frequently for his belief that it gives him the life to go on with his studies. Character Relationships Renon Renon is the childhood friend of Charlie Vincent who was fascinated not only by Charlie Vincents antics but his money. Renon is far more practical and far less passionate then Charlie Vincent though these differences have been viewed by many to make them a great team. They are largely considered foils of each other. Renon initially aided Charlie Vincent for the money he gained peddling his supplies to him but later on Renon comes to genuinely appreciate the developing Charlie Vincent and the duo come to have many intellectual conversations regarding the state of the world. Deadfish When Charlie Vincent first met Deadfish they both teamed up to accomplish a common goal: To figure out the truth about a popular rumor amongst those within their friend group. Initially Renon functioned as the driving force in the duos cooperation but eventually they come to enjoy the others company highly fascinated that people fitting the description of the other can exist. Deadfish would later remark that this is a trait anyone in Byzantine Street tends to have. GEO Unlike Deadfish GEO never met Charlie Vincent in the heat of an adventure but in a Byzantine Street get together. The conversation initially started over their mutual interest in the game Castlevania but later they each realize there is more that meets the eye to the other. GEO and Charlie Vincent eventually come to the realization that they have had similar developments in their childhood and share a moment of kinship, considering themselves, "Birds of a feather." Category:GEO Adventure Characters Category:Pseudonyms